Love of the moon
by color in action
Summary: This is a tale of the sun of princess luna having to find love before the grand galloping gala and of a mare that loses all faith after finding out her crush does not love her back and instead ran off with an other pony and one day the sun and the mare find each other and live happily ever after.


"I cant believe we finally graduated from that boring school."said a black as night pegasus with soft pink and purple main."I would not be able to live another minute in that place"

"Well it wasn't so bad"replied a white as a fresh paper unicorn with a mane of three colors red,blue and yellow."At least we spent those years together"

"yeah"

"so do you wanna go to the fried chicken restaurant down the road?"asked the shy unicorn mare.

"Actually I was thinking about getting on the train and setting up the apartment we rented in Ponyville."answered the cunning pegasus mare.

These ponies have been friends for six years and had just graduated from school,(school in pony chase is at age fifteen)and now they had rented an apartment in Ponyville a very small apartment but its a start because the two girls still do not have jobs they got the apartment by promising the manager that they would babysit his kids and running the apartment wile him and his wife go on their honeymoon that they didn't have because the wife was pregnant with the first child,so they had a job to pay for the roof on their heads and now all they needed was a job to pay for food and other needed things.

"ALL ABOARD WHOSE GOING ABORD!LAST TRAIN TO PONYVILLE!"said the conductor when they had finally gotten to the train station

"we finally got here."huffed the black pegasus by the name of miss diva or other known as miss dee or just dee

"well you can rest on the train but it might be hard"said Color Dreams the white unicorn as they were boarding the train."alright but,don't find it girly if i lean on your shoulder or fall asleep on your lap some time in the two hour ride to Ponyville"they finally got settled with two empty seats in front of them "Hello may we sit here? Said a handsome alicorn stallion with a mane of blue with pink and purple streaks and an orange coat and princess twilight sparkle standing beside him "yes of course your highness's"Color Dreams said indicating to the two seats in front of her and dee"i would bow but uh i'm a bit occupied" finished the young mare nodding to her sleeping friend "oh i where are you heading?where are you from?if you don't mind me asking."said the princess of friendship

"its fine your highness,were going to Ponyville and come from Canterlot."Color Dreams answered

"O my what a coincidence were also coming from Canterlot and going to Ponyville." said stardust the handsome sun of twilight than only did the princess care to ask"i feel as if i know you girls but i cant quite put my hoof on it,can you please tell us your names?"asked twilight

"us?oh i'm Color Dreams and this is Miss Diva don't you remember you were one of our teachers"said the unicorn introducing herself and her friend and giving an explanation for where they had met

"she fell asleep unusually fast"added stardust."I agree and i think it might be because shes not on a campus bed"at that moment twilight said"look stardust that's Ponyville and that is the castle of friendship where we will be staying while i take care of a few things alright?"

"yes mother that sounds wonderful"replied stardust

"hey wake up"Color Dreams said while shaking Miss Dee awake "slendy don't kill me!"said Miss Diva waking up and than realizing that she screamed so loud everypony heard her and than said"i mean..uh..i'm awake." because of that shout a very colorful family of five earth ponies one pink with blue eyes and three balloons for a cutiemark one orange with brown mane and tail with green eyes and a cheese sandwich shaped as an accordion for a cutiemark another cream with brown chocolate spots like a cookie her mane was pink like strawberry icing with blue eyes and a chocolate chip cookie for a cutiemark there were also two twins the filly with a pink mane and even darker pink coat with green eyes and half a sandwich with jelly for a cutiemark she had a brother with a brown coat orange mane blue eyes with the other half of the sandwich with peanut butter for a cutiemark this family was greeting all that came out and trampled the two alicorns princess twilight sparkle and her sun stardust so Color Dreams and Miss Diva went through the other door and ran to the apartment before the family of earth ponies noticed them

It was a brand new start!


End file.
